Disco Disaster
by Tigergirl319
Summary: It's valentines Day at Pinkerton! The most romantic day of the yer! Or in Zero's case, the most disgusting. When Mr. Soper Announces a dance, everyone is excited, all except Zero. She goes and meets a stranger and she instantly falls for him.When she realises who it is, she does everything to hide her true identity. But, it doesn't go all as planned... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Zero POV**

It was just a normal day in Pinkerton and everyone was just chatting and waiting for Mr Soper, the coolest teacher ever. I looked around the classroom and noticed Trixie raise her pen to her mouth. And soon enough her voice came crackling through my headphones. "Where is Mr Soper? He is never late for class" Trixie said with noted worry. "I'm sure he just noticed an exotic butterfly and is trying to catch it." Vin replied. Newton giggled. "Nope. He has been transformed into cupid!" he said in a state of giggles. I looked at the door and my mouth was in a 0 shape.

Mr Soper was wearing a white towel thing with fake feather wings on his back and a bow and arrow with hearts all over it. Then it dawned on me. The most awful day of the year was coming up. The day I have dreaded since I arrived at Pinkerton. Valentine's Day

Mr Soper walked in and smiled at his class. "Good morning kids! Now, as you know Valentine's Day is coming up and I thought that you all have worked hard this term, so Pinkerton is having a dance!" I couldn't believe my ears. A _dance? _Why a dance? I guess I was the only person that wasn't into it. Kathy and Bertha were chatting, van was flicking her back telling anyone who would listen that to her, vin looked ecstatic and even Trixie looked happy.

As the lesson proceeded, I couldn't get the dance out of my mind. Finally, the bell went and we all went outside. My friends were already at the bars. I joined them and swung upside down on the high bar. Trixie was talking about the dance, I could tell everyone was. The girls huddled in groups gossiping and giggling while looking at the boys across who were trying to act cool. I rolled my eyes. Why was everyone obsessed with the dance? I suddenly felt 3 pairs of eyes on me and that was when I realised Trixie has asked me a question. "Repeat?" I asked. Trixie sighed and said to me "I _said_, are you excited about the dance.?" I look at her and shrug my shoulders as I swing myself off the bar. "Not really. I'm just going there for the music." I added and the others looked a bit putout. " It's meant to be a time to have fun Zero! Lighten up! You could even meet your prince charming!" newton said with a cheeky grin. Vin just laughed and I gave them the death squint until they stopped.

I walked towards the dormitories, and then I stopped when I realised I wasn't alone. Trixie must have run after me because here she was beside me out of breath. "You know, the dance could be fun," she said after she caught her breath. "You would love it!" I look at her and scowl. As I reached my room I turned and said, "I'm not going and that's final" before slamming the door in her face.

**Trixie POV**

I sigh and turn to my room which is just opposite Zero's. I think about Zero at the dance. I see lights flashing and a beautiful girl with silver hair in a dress, laughing with her friends. It seemed like a good picture. I then have an idea. Zero doesn't have to go to the dance as Zero! She can go as a mystery girl!

_We just need the right mask, _Trixie thought smiling to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Vin POV

The dance is in 2 days, and Mr Soper is taking the boys to the mall first and then the girls. Newton didn't want to come, but I convinced him that if he found the right outfit, Trixie would fall for him. He agreed after a couple of minutes of refusing that he had a crush on Trixie.

We arrived and Mr Soper told the kids where we would meet up in 1 hour. As soon as he finished talking, I pulled Newton to one of the best shops in mall- Just Dance. It was filled with the best clothes to wear to parties. Newton found a green suit and went to go try it on. I found a nice white suit with a blue shirt. I followed Newton and went into the stall next to him. As I put the clothes on and looked in the mirror, a voice said in my head, "Perfect! You look great! This will definitely make Zero jealous!"

Vin frowned. Where did that come from? Why would he want to make Zero jealous? Zero was just a friend, nothing more he told himself.

"Vin? Come on! We got to pay for these suits and get back to the cafeteria!" Newton called to Vin, his voice muffled slightly by the screen. Vin shook his head and quickly changed so they could get back to Mr Soper on time.

Zero POV

Trixie came out for the 5th time with a yellow dress on. She looked at Zero who was trying to contain the laughter that was bubbling up inside of her. Trixie gave her a death squint and chucked the yellow feathered hat at her. "I am definitely not wearing this! I might wear the purple one" she said.

Zero rolled her eyes and gasped in shock at what Trixie put in front of her. There were around 20 or 50 dresses piled up in front of her looking like a fluffy feathery rainbow. Trixie shoved half of them in her arms and pushed her towards the change rooms. "there is no way that I'm-"Zero started, but Trixie walked out before she could say another word.

Zero sighed and looked at the pile. They were full of different coloured dresses, but one particular dress caught her eye. As she pulled out, Trixie called out to her. "Hurry up! Pick a dress to try on. We've got to meet Mr Soper soon!"

Zero put the dress on. It was light sky blue, and it ended just on her knee. It didn't have straps at all, just some elastic where it sat on her chest. She looked in the mirror and smiled. This was surely going to make Vin jealous. Zero looked at her reflection and frowned. Why would she do that? She shrugged the thought away and shyly went out to show Trixie

Trixie POV

Zero has been in there for a while. Trixie wanted to show her the store around the corner. "Zero are you o-"Trixie gasped in shock at the beautiful teen walked out, her cheeks pink on her pail skin. The dress was sky blue and suited her perfectly! "Oh Zero!" You look amazing!" Trixie told her friend.

Zero smiled and shook her. "People are gonna laugh when the see me." She muttered. Trixie knew this was the time to tell her friend her plan. "Well, how about instead of going as you, you go as someone else?" Zero looked confused. "Trixie, this Valentine's day, not Halloween." She said.

Trixie rolled her eyes. "No I meant what if you went as a mystery girl. No one would know who you are." "and how will we do that?" she asked disbelieving. Trixie smiled and pointed towards a store on the other side of the mall. "We will go there."

Zero looked and her mouth dropped open as she read the sign.

_Magic Mask Makers_


	3. Chapter 3

Vin POV

"AND YOU WILL WRITE 4OO4578631 TIMES (**i couldnt think of a number so i improvised :)) **I WILL NOT TALK IN MS MACBETHS CLASS EVER AGAIN AND I WILL WORSHIP HER-"

I sigh as the bell saves Burt from his punishment and i feel relieved and happy. Not because i don't want Burt to get in trouble, I just couldn't wait for tonight! The dance was on at 7:00 pm and I am soooo excited. I think of my cool outfit and the amount of hair gel i will need. i am glad that we get dinner at the dance, Dancing makes me hungry!

I see Newton bolting up to me. I smile and walk towards him to shorten the distance. By the time I reached him, he was out of breath with his hands on his knees. "Hey Vin!" he says between long breaths. "Did you wanna do a bit of that experiment Mr. Soper gave us before we get ready? I mean, we have our outfits and everything and the dance doesn't start for another 2 hours so we might as well start!" I nod my head. We walk together towards the boys area to see Zero and Trixie coming. Zero was sort of smiling and Trixie was giggling. I soon saw a bag in Zero's hand, but I couldn't see the label. She looks up and sees us. Trixie does as well and they walk over to us.

"Hi guys!" Trixie says, beaming. I wonder what put her in a good mood? "How was Ms. Macbeths class?" Thats when I remembered Zero and Trixie getting a pass this morning to skip Ms Macbeths class for some reason. Newton answers Trixie and I decide to ask where they were. "So, where were you guys? And what is in the bag?" Zero scowls and says, "Its none of your bussiness!" and stalks off in the direction of the girls dormitories. Trixie smiles and rolls her eyes. "Well BYE GUYS!" She says cheerfully and walks back after Zero.

Trixie POV

As soon as it was 6:00 pm, I raced to Zero's room and grabbed her hand. "time to get ready!" she stares at me uncomfortably and mumbled, "I don't want to go" I looked her pale face and smiled kindly. I hopped on her bed and put a hand on her back. "It's going to be alright. Everyone will think that you stayed in bed. I'll tell them you were sick, and no one but us will know that you went as a mystery girl." She looked up and sighed. Her head turned to me and she gave me a wobbly smile. "I think i could use a night out" I hug and pull her towards my room.

the dresses were in a bag in my room but when Zero reached out to grab hers, i stopped her hand. "First, make up!" she stares at me. "NO WAY! I am not wearing make up! i wear eyeliner but that's it!" I roll my eyes. 'Zero, i am giving you mascara, eyeliner and clear lip gloss ok? It isn't a lot!" She nods and sits down. As soon as i am done, i don't tell her to open her eyes. She is really pretty with her eyes closed. I smile. Wait until tonight! She opens her eyes and looks in the mirror. She drops her mouth as if she could hardly believe that she was the girl in the mirror.

I laughed and started applying my make up. Once i was done, we grabbed our dresses and put them on.

Zero POV

I breathe in deeply and look at the girl in the mirror. I kept telling Trixie that everyone will know it is me because of my skin and hair. But she said that the lights will disguise my hair and skin so I gave in. I smile. I think i look ok. The light blue looks okay on me although i am more accustomed to dark blue. I will have to wear it more often i think. No you can't Zero, because than everyone will know that it was you a voice tells me. Trixie opens the door and whispers, "It's time"


End file.
